Dumbledore's Army
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: It's fifth year, and the battle between Harry and Voldemort is growing ever thicker, and Remus decides to start a DADA Club to prepare the students, but with the threat of losing their lives also comes something that the Golden Trio has never experienced before: romance. Rated T, warnings inside.


**Title: Dumbledore's Army**

 **Main Pairings: Seamus/Hermione, Seamus/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Tonks, one-sided Harry/Seamus, Oliver/Fred/George**

 **Plot: It's fifth year, and the battle between Harry and Voldemort is growing ever thicker, but with the threat of losing their lives also comes something that the Golden Trio has never experienced before: romance.**

 **Warnings: Pregnant!Hermione, Gay!Harry, A threesome relationship between three guys, two of them brothers, incest, Jerk!Ron, and a really, really Annoying!Tonks**

 **A/N: Hello world! Sorry I died for so long, but I'm back with this little thing here. Plot is mostly canon with a few exceptions. Remus has come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts once more and he and Tonks are married already, Tonks is a lot more crazy and high strung than in original canon. Oh, and Sirius doesn't die, because that plot was way too heartbreaking for me to write out again.**

 **Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Army (Part 1/3)**

"You let him get away!" Came a sharp hiss, and Lucius Malfoy recoiled instantly, nearly trembling right out of his very shoes.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord. I'll do better, I swear!" He replied, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it did.

"You'll do better? YOU'LL DO BETTER?!" The raspy voice screeched, and there was suddenly a hand around his throat and a wand pointed straight between his eyes. "THE ONLY THING YOU WERE REQUIRED TO DO WAS KILL THE BOY! IS THAT SO DIFFICULT?"

"M-my Lord-" Lucius rasped, trying to get some air into his lungs.

"Pathetic! You are absolutely PATHETIC Lucius! CRUCIO!"

Pain, agonizing, almost blinding pain that made him fall to the ground. Screaming...screaming...screaming..

"HARRY!" The voice jolted Harry from his current vision, and he started violently before relaxing as he saw that it was only Hermione, gazing at him with a worried expression in her eyes.

"I-I'm alright," he mumbled, rubbing at his scar tenderly. It was still prickling a bit.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, not looking at all convinced. "You were screaming, and clutching your forehead like it was hurting badly. Was it your scar?"

"It's nothing," Harry replied, slowly picking himself off the cold, hard ground and glancing around to make sure there was no one else in the hallway who had seen his little 'episode.' "I'll be fine, really."

"Well...alright. But promise me you'll tell me if it happens again?" Hermione asked, still staring at him with that suspicious gaze.

"Promise. Now let's get to class before we're late," Harry replied with a nod, and-rather unsteadily-began making his way to his History of Magic class. He didn't need to be late on the first day of the new school year, after all.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"D'you think he even knows what he's saying?" Seamus mumbled to Harry, who just so happened to be sitting next to him.

Harry rose an eyebrow, looking over at Binns as the ghost droned on and on and on...continuously. "You know, I don't think he does," he whispered back with a slight chuckle, causing Hermione to whip around in her chair and-loudly-shush him.

"Despite what you think, there are some people who would actually like to LEARN in this class!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at them.

"So, just you then?" Ron, from two seats over, chuckled slightly.

"Ronald, you-oh, forget it," Hermione huffed, turning her attention back to Binns, who hadn't seemed to notice the mini spat in his classroom. In fact, Harry was positive Voldemort could break into his classroom at this very moment, and Binns would still continue head on with his lesson.

"What have we got next?" Seamus whispered to Harry, causing the raven-haired boy to stare quizzically at him.

"You haven't looked at the schedule yet?"

"No, not really," Seamus shrugged, and Harry couldn't help but smile, hoping Seamus couldn't hear his heart pounding. Sure, the Irish boy could be a bit dense, but Harry had to admit that the bloke was handsome as well. And taken, he reminded himself sadly as he stared at the back of Hermione's head.

Towards the end of last year, Seamus and Hermione had started seeing each other, and what Harry had hoped would only be some little summer fling quickly became a budding romance. Of course, there were plenty of reasons for Seamus to be attracted to Hermione; she was intelligent, kind, and not to mention attractive and mature for her age. But Harry had hoped he'd find some flaw in her, and maybe then he'd finally lay eyes on Harry.

So far, that hadn't seemed to happen yet.

"Harry? Our next class?" Seamus whispered, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right. Divination," he mumbled, staring down at the cracks in his desk.

"Hate that class," Seamus sighed, before deciding to lean over Hermione and copy off her notes.

Despite the fact that Hermione at least attempted to shrug him away, the sight of Seamus resting his head on Hermione's shoulder like some lovesick puppy made Harry want to throw up.

"Right, well, see you there," Harry called as class finally ended, hoping Seamus would glance his way once more.

"Mhm, sure. See you Harry!" Seamus replied, helping Hermione out of her seat and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah...see you.." Harry mumbled, storming out of the room. It was official, wasn't it? Seamus was never going to like him, not while he was still blinded by Hermione's good looks anyway. It was hopeless, Harry thought to himself as he walked sadly to his Divination class. Seamus was never going to fall in love with him, he might as well just give up now. "Well, I guess I can at least pretend he loves me in my imagination," Harry muttered to himself. It wasn't the nicest solution, but for now, it would simply have to do.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"No, no, my dear boy! You must look to the beyond!" Trelawney hissed, blinking owlishly at Harry as he stared stupidly into his crystal ball. "What do you see? Do you see perhaps, your ultimate demise?"

"...Erm..." Harry replied, unable to find the words he was looking for to describe just how much he couldn't see anything in the ball at the moment, let alone his ultimate demise.

"I...Professor, I don't really see anythi-"

"Look, boy! Look to the beyond!" Trelawney grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly and staring him straight in the eye.

"I see a tree falling on Hagrid's hut!" Harry squeaked, hoping that would get her off of his back for now.

"Oh! Very good, very good, keep going," Trelawney grinned, still far too close for Harry's liking.

"I-I also see Ron falling off his broomstick at Quidditch practice!"

"Oy!" Ron called, glaring indignantly over at his friend.

"Yes, yes, and?" Trelawney was really beginning to scare him a bit now.

"And I see myself being run over by the Knight Bus."

That seemed to do the trick. Trelawney recoiled instantly, staring in horror at him. "Oh my dear boy, you really do have bad luck," she stammered out before floating off to traumatize some other student.

"Close one, huh mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. So far the first day back sort of sucked. A lot.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Wait, you're starting WHAT?" Harry asked, beaming up at his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

"A DADA Club, something to give all of you more help than two hours a week in my class would ever do," Lupin replied with a smile. "I have a sign up sheet for anyone who's interested in joining."

"Count me in, Professor!" Harry beamed. Perhaps this day had turned out better than he had thought. "But what will we call it?"

Remus paused, seeming to think for a moment before nodding decisively. "Dumbledore's Army. That's what we'll call it."

"When do we start?" Harry asked, a smile making its way onto his face.

 **HPHPHPHP**

As it turned out, they started that evening in a room called the Room of Requirement. Many students had homework, and couldn't make it to the first meeting, so there were only five tonight; Harry himself, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and Angelina Johnson.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to count for something, Harry thought to himself as Lupin stepped into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, had to get a few papers graded. Shall we begin?"

"We're ready when you are, Professor," Ginny called.

"Right, let's begin with Expelliarmus then, shall we? Angelina, team up with Harry, will you? Neville, you're with Cho. Ginny, you can partner with me for tonight."

Harry didn't mind having Angelina as his partner, they were both in Quidditch together after all and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. He was just glad Seamus wasn't here; Harry had the feeling he'd drop his wand and make a complete fool of himself in front of him.

"Alright, everyone focus on disarming your partners. Ready? Expelliarmus!" Lupin called, causing Harry to focus on the task at hand.

Maybe DADA would actually be good this year.


End file.
